onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ryboludzie
1,000,000}} Ryboludzie są jedną z dwóch humanoidalnych gatunków zamieszkujących i rządzących morzami (innym gatunkiem są syreny). Jeśli chodzi o przywództwo, Neptun jest królem wyspy ryboludzi. Wspomniano, że największym szacunkiem wśród tego ludu cieszą się Fisher Tiger, Jinbe i Arlong. Są zaklasyfikowani jako stworzenia typu C, "duże groźne". Wygląd Ryboludzie to istoty o cechach zarówno ludzkich jak i rybich. Ludzkie cechy to między innymi: sylwetka, widoczny podział na ręce, głowę, tors i nogi, a także włosy, paznokcie itp. Cechy rybie to np. skrzela, płetwy, kolor skóry/łusek, a także cechy charakterystyczne danych gatunków ryb (piła-nos Arlonga lub mackowatę ręce Hachyka). Ryboludzie nie mają jednolitego wyglądu, ich wygląd zależy od rodzaju stworzenia morskiego, z którymi są powiązani. Nie należy ich mylić z ich krewnymi, syrenami, którzy są odrębnym gatunkiem. Najlepszym sposobem by ich odróżnić to sprawdzenie nóg. Ryboludzie, nieważne z jakiego gatunku pochodzą, zawsze mają nogi, cechą charakterystyczną syren za to jest ich brak, tak więc dwóch ośmiornico-podobnych ludzi, Hachyk i Hyouzou, pochodzi z dwóch odrębnych gatunków, Hachyk który posiada nogi jest ryboludziem, a Hyouzou, który w ich miejsce ma 8 macek, jest syreną. Rozmiary ryboludzi także nie są jednolite. Istnieją ryboludzie o równych rozmiarach co ludzie lub niższych, jednak Arlong przewyższa normalnego człowieka o ponad głowę, a Wadatsumi swoimi rozmiarami dorównuje olbrzymom. U ryboludzich załóg pirackich (piraci Arlonga, Słońca i Nowi Piraci Ryboludzi), panuje zwyczaj tatuowania na ciele symbolu załogi do której się należy, tak więc Arlong, były członek piratów Słońca i kapitan załogi Arlonga, ma na ciele dwa symbole, słońca na klacie i swojej załogi na ręce. Galeria Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi jest do tej pory największym pokazanym ryboludziem. Pregnant_Fishwoman.png|Kobieta-ryboludź w ciąży. Merfolk_Baby.PNG|Ryboludzie mogą mieć dzieci z syrenami: na zdjęciu ojciec-ryboludź bawi się z dzieckiem-syreną. Ryboludzie Biologia Jako połączenia ryb i ludzi, ryboludzie posiadają wiele unikalnych rybich cech. Jedną z nich są skrzela, które pozwalają ryboludziom oddychać w wodzie. Na lądzie za to oddychają oni płucami jak zwykli ludzie. Czyni to z nich bardzo mobilną rasę, mogącą przetrwać na niebezpiecznych wodach Grand Line. Mimo, że ryboludzie to w pewnej części ryby, to kwalifikują się do ssaków i rodzą podobnie jak one. Oprócz par tej samej rasy, ryboludzie mogą mieć potomstwo z ich bliskimi krewnymi syrenami, a także z niemorskimi rasami np. ludźmi (Sapi) lub gigantami. Powstaje wtedy oddzielna rasa zwana wotanami, którzy dziedziczą od swoich rodziców monstrualną budowę ciała i rybie cechy organizmu. Krew ryboludzi, syren i ludzi nie różni się od siebie. Nawet jeśli syrena i ryboludź pochodzą z tej samej rodziny (jak np. rodzeństwo ryboludzia Arlonga i syreny Shyarly) wciąż mogą się różnic w wyglądzie jak i umiejętnościach, odpowiadają za to nie tylko geny rodziców (ryboludzi i syren) ale też geny ich przodków (poszczególnych istot morskich np. rekinów lub ośmiornic). Podgatunków ryboludzi, tak samo jak syren, jest tak duża jak dużo jest gatunków ryb. Jak na razie wszyscy ryboludzie bazowani są na naprawdę istniejących gatunkach ryb, a nie na gatunkach wymyślonych przez Odę. W przeciwieństwie do syren, ryboludzie mogą jeść mięso ryb. Znane rasy istot morskich i ich ryboludzkie odpowiedniki. *'Arlong' - rekin piłonosy *'Cmokachuu' - ryba sylagusowata *'Hachyk, Ośmiornisia, Karma' - ośmiornica *'Kuroobi' - płaszczka *'Kaneshiro' - karaś złocisty *'Pisaro' - samogłów *'Take' - karp *'Shioyaki' - łosoś właściwy *'Macro' - połykacz *'Gyaro' - teleskop *'Tansui' - arowana *'Big Pan' - ryba karpiokształtna *'Capote' - włócznik *'Tom' - koster *'Jinbe' - rekin wielorybi *'Hammond' - konger *'Kasagoba' - sebastidae *'Hody Jones' - żarłacz biały *'Dosun' - rekin-młot *'Zeo' - japoński rekin brodatkowy *'Daruma' - rekin foremkowy *'Ikaros Much' - kałamarnica olbrzymia *'Vander Decken IX' - japoński rekin rogaty *'Wadatsumi' - rozdymka tygrysia *'Fisher Tiger' - ryba prażmowata *'Dellinger '- bojowa ryba *'Willy' (niekanoniczny) - orka *'Juube' (niekanoniczny) - kałamarnica *'Nuru' (niekanoniczny) - ryba żabnicokształtna Relacje międzyrasowe Mimo odmiennych poglądów ryboludzie żyją w przyjaźni z syrenami, z którymi dzielą środowisko naturalne, jednak znane są przypadki przemocy między tymi rasami. Władzę nad ojczyzną ryboludzi, wyspą ryboludzi, sprawuje Neptun, przedstawiciel syren. Wielu ryboludzi uważa gatunek ludzki za gorszy i słabszy. Istnieje jednak wiele wyjątków od tej reguły. Przykładem takiego ryboludzia mógł być cieśla Tom, który opiekował się i chronił dwójkę ludzkich chłopców, Franky'ego i Iceberga. Innym przykładem jest Jinbe, uważa on pirata Portgas D. Ace'a za równego sobie, a także darzy szacunkiem jego kapitana, jak i całą załogę piratów Białobrodego, za ochronę wyspy ryboludzi. Jinbe polubił później także młodszego brata Ace'a, Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Mimo, że Fisher Tiger nienawidził ludzi to ich nie dyskryminował. Gdy doszło do wielkiej ucieczki niewolników z Mariejois, Fisher Tiger uwolnił nie tylko ryboludzich niewolników, ale także niewolników innych ras, w tym ludzi. Dodatkowo nie zabił on żadnego człowieka, uważał on że spowodowało by to jeszcze większy gniew i nienawiść po obu stronach konfliktu. Opiekował on się także ludzką dziewczynką, Koalą, która odwdzięczała mu się przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Ponadto, gdy Słomkowi zostali posądzeni o porwanie kilku syren z Mermaid Cove (co faktycznie zrobił Caribou), kilku ryboludzi twierdziło, że niemożna oskarżać Słomkowych bez solidnych dowodów. Pokazuje to, że niektórzy ryboludzie gotowi są uwierzyć i bronić ludzi. Mnóstwo ludzi dyskryminuje obie morskie rasy, uważając ich za ryby, a nie ludzi. Doprowadziło to do wielowiekowej nienawiści między obiema rasami, w której ryboludzie musieli walczyć o swoją dumę. Jedynie dwieście lat temu Globalny Rząd postanowił zawrzeć pokój z Wyspą Ryboludzi, by zatrzeć spór między ludźmi i ryboludźmi. Przyjęcie przez Jinbe posady Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz było próbą wzmocnienia więzi pomiędzy obiema rasami, jednak przez jego odejście, zakończyło się to porażką. Wielu ludzi postrzega ryboludzi jako pomyleńców lub potwory albo jak na archipelagu Sabaody, jako niewolników dla światowej arystokracji. Takie traktowanie doprowadziło do tego, iż wielu ryboludzi postanowiło zemścić się na ludziach. Poskutkowało to zwiększeniem liczby załóg pirackich ryboludzi, tak więc i zwiększeniem ataków na ludzi. Przykładem takiej załogi mogą być Piraci Arlonga, którzy na osiem lat zniewolili mieszkańców wyspy Coconomi, tak jak ludzie zniewolili ich. Ludzie i ryboludzie mają wspólne prawo, zabraniające transfuzji krwi od osobnika drugiej rasy, co ma być wyjaśniane wstrętem przed przed nim. Wielu ludzi myśli, że to właśnie przez to Fisher Tiger odmówił transfuzji ludzkiej krwi, co poskutkowało jego śmiercią. Tak naprawdę odmówił ponieważ nie chciał by "nienawiść do jego rasy" płynęła w jego żyłach. Nie wszyscy ludzie nienawidzą ryboludzi. Boa Hancock, królowa Amazon Lily, która nienawidzi mężczyzn, pokazuje swój szacunek i wdzięczność Fisher Tigerowi za uwolnienie jej i jej sióstr z niewoli. Wydaje się również szanować Jinbe, wskazuje na to pozwolenie mu na wstąpienie na Amazon Lily, wyspie gdzie mężczyźni nie mają wstępu. Innym przykładem jest Koala, która związała się ze Słonecznymi Piratami i przysięgła powiedzieć ludziom z jej wioski, że ryboludzie są dobrzy. Cena za ryboludzia na rynku niewolników sięga ceny 1,000,000. Siła Ryboludzie od urodzenia są około 10 razy silniejsi od normalnego człowieka, widać to jeszcze bardziej w wodzie, gdzie siła człowieka drastycznie maleje, a ryboludź może osiągnąć szczyty swoich możliwości. Jinbe zauważył, że na suchym lądzie posiada on tylko cząstkę swej prawdziwej mocy którą osiągnąłby w wodzie. Czyni to ryboludzi jednymi z najniebezpieczniejszych istot w morzach. Ryboludzie potrafią mówić i oddychać w wodzie dzięki skrzelom, jednak jeśli próbowali by oni oddychać nimi na lądzie cierpieli by oni tak samo jak normalne ryby. By móc oddychać w powietrzu muszą oni zmienić sposób oddychania z skrzeli na płuca. Ryboludzie, którzy zjedli diabelski owoc tracą umiejętność pływania i oddychania w wodzie. Tak jak syreny, ryboludzie posiadają umiejętność komunikowania się z morskimi istotami. Wydaje się, że potrafią oni komunikować się z morskimi potworami lepiej niż syreny, a także umieją obudzić w nich pierwotną wściekłość, nawet jeśli potwór jest z natury łagodny (jak np. Surume). Pierwszy raz umiejętność ta została pokazana podczas inwazji na Arlong Park, kiedy Arlong rozkazał Muumu zaatakowanie Słomkowych. Po raz kolejny widać było tą umiejętność na wyspie ryboludzi, gdzie Hody Jones rozkazywał grupie Królów Mórz. Należy zauważyć, że ani ryboludzie, ani syreny nie potrafią rozmawiać z Królami Mórz, umiejętność to posiada jedynie Syrenia Księżniczka Shirahoshi. Ryboludzcy wojownicy opracowali swój własny styl walki zwany ryboludzkie karate. Styl ten został stworzony głównie z myślą o walce w wodzie, gdzie jest najbardziej skuteczny. Nie oznacza to jednak tego, że ryboludź posługujący się tym stylem jest bezsilny na lądzie. ryboludzkie karate posiada ataki wykorzystywane zarówno w wodzie jak i na powierzchni. Najpotężniejsi wojownicy potrafią wystrzelić kilka kropel z taką samą mocą co pocisk pistoletu, a mały plusk wody w ich rękach staje się śmiercionośną bronią. Dzięki temu stylowi ryboludzie mogą pływać w wodzie z jeszcze większą prędkością i mocą niż zazwyczaj. Nauczaniem ryboludzkiego karate zajmuje się dojo ryboludzkiego karate, znajdujące się na wyspie ryboludzi. Ryboludzie często posiadają unikalne umiejętności, zależne od gatunków ryb na których bazują. Dzięki nimi znacznie przewyższają oni zwykłych ludzi, a nawet niektórych ryboludzi pod względem siły. Hachyk, dzięki swej ośmiornico-podobnej posturze, posiada sześć ramion, dzięki którymi potrafi posługiwać się sześcioma broniami jednocześnie, a także posiada umiejętność plucia atramentem. Cmokachuu wystrzeliwuje wodę ze swych ust jak pociski, Arlong potrafi regenerować swoje zęby po złamaniu, a Zeo, jako rekin brodatkowy, potrafi kamuflować się podobnie jak przy pomocy owocu Znik-Znikowoc. Umiejętności te są dziedziczne, Big Pan, dziecko ryboluda i giganta, odziedziczyło po swoim ryboludzkim rodzicu niebywale śliską skórę. Członkowie rekino-podobnych ryboludzi są zazwyczaj przerażającymi wojownikami z wielką siłą. Arlong, Jinbe, i Hody Jones, trzej najsilniejsi znani ryboludzie, są rekinoludźmi. Zostało potwierdzone, że rekini ryboludzie wywołują strach pośród innych ryboludzi. Reakcja ich ciał po zjedzeniu diabelskiego owocu jest taka sama jak u ludzi, nie potrafią oni wtedy pływać i muszą używać bąbelków do oddychania w wodzie. Arlong, komentując umiejętności nawigacyjne Nami, stwierdził, że mogą oni z łatwością uczyć się o nawigacji lecz nie mogą znaleźć wśród siebie dobrego nawigatora. Pozostaje niewyjaśnione dlaczego są oni szczególnie słabi w tej dziedzinie, lecz nic nie wskazuje na to by ich rasa miała jakiś większy problem ze sztuką nawigacji. Wierzenia Wielu ryboludzi sądzi, że to oni powinni rządzić w morzach nad innymi morskimi istotami, nawet nad Królami Mórz. Nienawidzą oni ludzi za lata nienawiści i nietolerancji z ich strony, które musieli cierpieć. Istnieją jednak ryboludzie, którzy tego nie popierają, Tom i Fisher Tiger szanowali ludzi i inne rasy, a ryboludzie jak Namur, dowódca 8. oddziału załogi Białobrodego i Jinbe, ich sprzymierzeniec, potrafili walczyć z ludźmi ramię w ramię. Jednakże Nowi Piraci Ryboludzi, szczególnie oficerowie i ich kapitan, podnieśli nienawiści do ludzi do irracjonalnego poziomu. Powodem tego jest wychowywanie się w środowisku przesiąkniętym nienawiścią do człowieka. Mimo że niebyli podawani bezpośredniej presji ze strony innych, Hody Jones i jego towarzysze byli wstanie poświęcić swoje ciało, a nawet i życie, by dopełnić swoją "zemstę", w obawie przed tym, iż pewnego dnia ludzie i ryboludzie będą mogli współistnieć koło siebie bez żadnej agresji i nienawiści. Nowi Piraci Ryboludzi są sztandarowym przykładem bezsensownej nienawiści ryboludzi do ludzi. Wielu ryboludzi, zwłaszcza piratów, tatuuje na swoim ciele znaki pokazujące do jakiej grupy należy dany ryboludź. Jak na razie znane są trzy powszechne ryboludzkie tatuaże, znak słońca pokazujący przynależność do Piratów Słońca, rybę piłonosą należącą do załogą Arlonga i człowieka z obciętą głową w znaku słońca Nowych Piratów Ryboludzi. Kaneshiro, Pisaro, Take, Shioyaki, Namur i Tom także posiadają na swoim ciele różnego rodzaju tatuaże o nieokreślonych znaczeniach. Ciekawostki First Fish-Man Drawing.png|Pierwszy rysunek Luffy'ego, przedstawiający syrenę. Second Fish-Man Drawing.png|Drugi rysunek Luffy'ego, przedstawiający syrenę. Luffy's Concept of a Mermaid.png|Luffy wyobraża sobie Nami jako syrenę. Camie Young.png|Kobieta-ryboludź/syrena narysowana przez Luffy'ego (w lewym górnym rogu). *Na początku serii, Luffy narysował kilka rysunków, jak według niego wygląda syrena. Pierwszy rysunek przedstawiał rybę z czterema nogami. Drugi przedstawiał rybę stojącą prosto na dwóch nogach, wyglądała bardziej na ryboludzia niż syrenę. Kiedy Sanji zastanawiał się, czy Nami jest tak naprawdę syreną, Luffy, chcąc sportretować ten pomysł, dodał włosy rybie z drugiego rysunku i napisał imię Nami na kartce. Niespodziewanie, ktoś kto wygląda jak narysowana "syrena" Nami występuje w rozdziale 626. Jednakże, nie wiadomo czy jest ona syreną czy ryboludziem, ponieważ widać tylko jej ręce i głowę, nogi/ogon są zasłonięte. *Pierwotnie Oda planował wprowadzić ryboludzi już w rozdziale 3. Jednak ze względu na jego redaktora, postanowił z tego zrezygnować, a zamiast tego popracować nad ideą aktu Arlong Park, gdzie teraz mieli zadebiutować. *Vander Decken IX to jedyny znany ryboludź, który zjadł diabelski owoc, w jego przypadku było to Mato Mato no Mi. Jest on także jedynym ryboludziem, który nie potrafi pływać (przez klątwę diabelskiego owocu). *Pierwotnie w serii miał wystąpić ryboludź-rozgwiazda, który nazywałby się Hitodenashi (ヒトデナシ Hitodenashi). Miał być on członkiem Piratów Arlonga. Za to były członek Piratów Arlonga, Hachyk, miał być ryboludziem-kałamarnicą, o imieniu Maple Reed (メープル・リード Meepuru Riido). Nawigacja en:Fish-Men it:Uomini-pesce ru:Рыболюди Kategoria:Rasy